1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of fluids in a confined environment and more particularly, to the magnetic treatment of water and fuels to enhance their quality. With respect to water, the magnetic treatment provides a modification of the scale producing capabilities of the water and reduces corrosive etching, enhances the reduction of scale formation and reduces existing scale caused by minerals, other dissolved solids, colloidal suspensions, and other contaminants in the fluid medium system.
2. The Prior Art
It has been recognized for some time that subjecting flowing water to magnetic influences produces changes in the water which are not wholly understood, but which have a tendency to improve the quality of the water and result in a reduction in scaling and corrosion without the introduction of reagents and other purification techniques. The known prior art is best exemplified by the following U.S. patents and an article entitled "Magnetic Treatment of Water", dated Jan. 30, 1973, and prepared by Informatics, Inc. of Rockville, Md.: U.S. Pat. No. 1,335,955, Cox, Apr. 6, 1920; No. 1,948,419, Granigg, February 1934; No. 2,149,764, Frei, Mar. 7, 1939; No. 2,596,743, Vermeiren, May 13, 1952; No. 2,652,925, Vermeiren, Sept. 22, 1953; No. 2,939,830, Green et al, June 7, 1960; No. 3,228,878, Moody, Jan. 11, 1966; No. 3,345,594, Vermeiren, Oct. 3, 1967; No. 3,669,274, Happ et al, June 13, 1972; No. 3,680,705, Happ et al, Aug. 1, 1972; No. 3,830,621, Miller, Aug. 20, 1974; No. 4,153,559, Sanderson, May 8, 1979; No. 4,366,053, Lindler, Dec. 28, 1982; No. 4,367,143, Carpenter, Jan. 4, 1983;